¡273 días con una embarazada!
by amor por escribir
Summary: Porque es difícil sobrevivir a un embarazo, más si eres el esposo. O simplemente el amigo, que no tiene idea de cómo apareció su descendencia en el estómago de Lucy. Capítulo tres: ¡Cambios de humor! (parte I)
1. ¡Se comió al pequeño Luigi!

**Holii :3 ¿como estan? ;3**

**fic de comedia, espero lo disfruten ;3**

**COMENCEMOS!**

** ¡273 días con una embarazada!**

** Capítulo uno: ¡Se comio al pequeño Luigi!**

En Magnolia (específicamente en el Gremio más defendido pos sus integrantes, Fairy Tail), una chica de cabellera escarlata se encontraba seleccionando su ropa, se la probaba y cambiaba por otra una y otra vez.

—Oye Erza—pregunto Lucy, sentada en una silla rodeada de las demás chicas de Fairy Tail un poco sonrojadas—¿Por qué te cambias en medio del Gremio—una gota de sudor le recorrió la cien.

Los chicos estaban en la otra punta donde se encontraban las mujeres, quienes cada tanto daban saltitos de emoción y entusiasmo. Bueno, todas excepto Cana, a ella la habían mandado para entretenerlos con el típico ''¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!''

—No esta bien que alguien te toque antes del casamiento—dijo tranquilamente probándose un vestido con armadura y dos espadas idénticas en cada mano— es por eso que estoy viendo como vestirme para matar a Natsu.

La rubia casi se desmalla ante ese comentario. Pensar que el nieto de Igneel estaba creciendo dentro de su vientre... no gracias. La idea de que Natsu fuera el padre-sin-enterar, era... amm... no encuentro palabras lo suficientemente parecidas a lo que sentía la rubia.

—Como sea—se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el alquimista de hielo y el Dragon Slayer de fuego.

Mira, Lissana, Erza (ya cambiada y lista para matarlo), Levy y Juvia la siguieron para ver qué decía.

—Oye Natsu yo...—fue interrumpida por la pelea de ambos. Se pusieron de acuerdo nuevamente y, por interrumpir su pelea, le dieron un puñetazo en medio de la cara.

Todos corrieron para ver como estaba, excepto Gray y Natsu, esos dos morirían cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

—¡Me quemaste!—dijo el alquimista chocando contra la frente de su rival.

—¡Y tu me congelaste el brazo!—grito un enfurecido pelirrosa, con fuego saliendo por su boca y un brazo sin mover.

—¡Aye!—¿De verdad tengo que decir quién lo dijo?

Scarlet puso una espada en el cuello de ambos haciéndolos temblar, poniéndolos blancos, mientras se les escapaba el alma por la garganta.

—Ambos—su vista se torno como la de un acecino profesional; fría y neutral.—miren lo que hicieron—ambos fijaron la vista en el chichón que le salía en la cabeza a la Heartfilia.

«Ahora si estamos muertos» pensaron al mismo tiempo abrazados como siempre.

—Espera un minuto Erza—dijo Lucy, la voz salvadora de la muerte de ambos—Natsu yo...

Esperen, ¿decirlo como si la nada? Debía ser un poco más infantil con él.

—Emm... yo...—la voz se tomaba un tren a nunca jamás por los nervios de lo que tendría que decir en el segundo—Aquí esta tu hijo—posó un dedo en su pequeña y no formada panza de los primeros treinta días.

Natsu parecía no entender bien la situación al igual que Happy, Gray se había ido a otro lugar para que hablaran (de paso ocultar su enorme sonrojo).

—¡¿Cómo pudiste?!— le preguntó a la rubia indignado mientras el pequeño gatito lloraba desconsolado.

—¡Aye!

Lucy parecía querer llorar. Su cuerpo entumecido y las pupilas dilatadas completamente. ¿Es que acaso no lo quería?

—Am... N-natsu... yo...—su voz entrecortada hacía más difícil la situación.

—¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?!—se preguntaba rodando en el suelo al igual que Happy.

—¡Aye Lucy! ¡Eres muy mala!

Todos en el Gremio veían la situación desconcertados; querían matar a Natsu y también sentían que debían hacer algo con Lucy.

—¡¿Qué sucede aquí mocosos?!—Makarov le pegó una patada a la puerta molesto.

—Natsu, el...—susurro Mirajane, cosa que el maestro entendió de inmediato.

—Natsu...—dijo amenazante—Lo diré una vez más, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?—era como un padre para la rubia, y el simple echo de que no acepte a su propio hijo era algo **INACEPTABLE**.

—¡Lu-lucy se...—susurró el minino mas el llanto se apoderó de su voz.

—¡Lucy se comió al pequeño Luigi!

Todos soltaron el aire que habían acumulado por la tención.

—¡Idiota!—la futura madre le pego al futuro padre con la escoba de Max, dejándolo inconsciente.

Baya tarde en Fairy Tail.

…...

Natsu anotó en una pequeña libreta ''treinta días''. Una gota se resbaló por su cien y puso cara de ''tengo la peor suerte del mundo y siguió anotando; ''Faltan 243''

**Fin del cap uno**** ;3**

**Y bien! Eso es todin todito ;3**

**Pobre lucy, se llevo el susto de su vida xD**

**dejen un review y yo sigo muy LALALALLALALALAL (8)**

**besos, cuidence bye bye!**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**

**Luly.**


	2. ¡Es mí pastel! ¡Y mí antojo!

**Wiiiiiiiiii arigato por leer ;3 los quiero *-***

**Capítulo dos: ¡Es mi pastel! ¡Y mí antojo!**

Muchos que pasaron por la experiencia del embarazo dirían que es extraño...

—Oye Mira—llamó Lucy desde la barra a la albina que traía consigo su hermoso vestido rosado y el cabello recogido con un broche—tengo hambre.

—Lo siento Lucy—dijo ella—vienes diciéndome eso hace más de una hora—se lamentó por unos segundos—¿de que quieres tu comida?—preguntó sonriente esperando que le dijera algo así como ''una sopa está bien'' y luego llegara Natsu y se creara una pelea.

—Tengo...—miro hacia otro lado un poco sonrojada—tengo un antojo...

Mira solo puso una cara compasiva y maternal «Ara ara, segundo mes y medio y ya tiene antojos» sonrió.

—Ara ara, ¿y de qué es tu antojo?—puso una mano sobre su mejilla, haciéndola ver tierna.

—Amm...—estaba comenzando a sudar—es que bueno...—¿qué tan difícil podía ser? Era solo un antojo, después de todo—Quiero el pastel de Erza.

La pobre albina sentía como la mandíbula se le despegaba y se dirigía al suelo aunque había un problema en esa acción, eso solo sucedería en las caricaturas.

—¿Q-qué tu qu-qué?—preguntó nuevamente sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Quiero el pastel de Erza—repitió haciéndose oír por todo el Gremio, fría, contundente.

—Pero Lu-chan—dijo la bajita **(N.A: Levy: ¡No lo soy!)** lectora con un libro en la mano y los lentes sobre su nariz. Hasta entonces se la había pasado leyendo.—los pasteles de Erza vienen solo los fines de semana, y ella come uno por día...

—Además de que estamos en viernes y sólo queda uno por hoy—pensaron que podrían hacerla entrar en razón de esa manera...

—No me importa—su voz cortante comenzó a dar miedo—no me importa si es de Erza o si le pertenece al mismísimo Zeref en persona—su aura era completamente atemorizante, más aún que la de ambos mencionados anteriormente juntos.

—Ara ara—respondió temblando, y con una levy detrás suyo—ya lo traigo—dijo retirándose hacia la cocina, donde estaba aquel pastel.

El último pedazo fue entregado a la rubia quien comenzó a comerlo con suma calma. Algunos la veían, otros rezaban que no fuera el final para el pequeño Luigi y su madre...

De una patada, las puertas se abrieron repentinamente dejando ver tres cabelleras, un par achichonadas, y en el fondo una montaña de maletas llena de ropa.

—¡Hemos vuelto!—gritó Natsu alzando el puño mientras todos pegaron un pequeño gritito.

Erza avanzó un par de pasos hasta quedar sentada frente a la barra, a un lado de la rubia (quien todavía comía muy tranquila su pastel)

—Mira—le dijo tranquilamente—Tráeme un poco de mi pastel.

La albina buscaba no le temía, después de todo, luchaban mano a mano de pequeñas.

—Lo siento Erza—el comentario sobresaltó a la pelirroja. ¡¿Quién sería tan idiota para comerse la última porción de Scarlet?!

Miró nuevamente hacia su lado, dando con la cara llena de crema de su amiga. Su pastel. Su hermoso postre que la esperaba cada día para ser devorado...

—Lucy—susurró haciendo que todos en el gremio (incluyendo el maestro) se escondieran tras una mesa.—¿Ese era mi pastel?—señaló al plato con un par de manchas cremosas.

Ella lo observó con mucha calma antes de responder. Su cara manchada y un pequeño dolor de cabeza no la hacían pensar que en pocos segundos se desataría una batalla.

—Si—se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia la salida.

Sintió como una espada le rosaba el cachete y le cortaba unos mechones de cabello, ¿Así de loca podía comportarse Erza por su pastel?

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, te has vuelto loca o qué?!—le gritó a todo pulmón la maga de espíritus celestiales.

—En el nombre del pastel que perdí—Erza estaba llena de ira—Yo, ¡Erza Scarlet, te desafío a un duelo!

Los ocultos tras la mesa se quedaron paralizados, había perdido la cabeza.

—Bien—dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Se **habían** vuelto locas.

Unos chispazos ante la mirada constante de ambas salió a dar flote, al igual que la furia de la pelirroja aumentaba.

Y fue así como Erza se lanzó con ambas espadas en cada mano y Lucy se enfrentó a ella... con la querida escoba de Max...

Pero antes que se tocaran, los integrantes de Fairy Tail (a excepción del Dragon Slayer de fuego que cargó a la rubia en brazos y la llevó muy lejos de allí) se arrojaron sobre la maga de re-equipamiento. Claro, su contención solo duró cinco minutos.

—¡Era mi pastel!—grito haciendo a todos temblar.

…...

—¡Lucy!—la regaño el pelirrosa un poco confundido de su actitud—¡¿Quieres que te mate atí y al pequeño Luigi?!

—¡No se va a llamar Luigi!—estaba molesta.

Suspiro, era difícil lidiar con ella, mucho más si se encontraba en esa situación.

—Como sea—se rindió ante las palabras de su amiga.

Amiga...extraño...

—¿Como sea? ¿Enserio? ¡Era mi antojo!

Una pequeña risita se escapó por la comisura de sus labios, suave, delicada, y tierna. Como la de un bebé... como sería la risa de _su _bebé.

—¿Alguna vez te dije...que eras muy tierna?—esbozó una sonrisa, y ella se sonrojó—Vamos, yo te llevo—la cargó en sus brazos pero ella no estuvo del todo de acuerdo.

—P-puedo caminar sola—se defendió buscando bajarse de su fuerte y amigable agarre.

—Lo sé...—la juntó más a su pecho—pero me gustas más aún cuando pareces una niña pequeña en mis brazos—ella hizo una mueca, y aún así se dejo caer en la tentación de su calor.

…...

Natsu escribía nuevamente en la pequeña libreta ''Faltan 198 días'' la guardó bajo su almohada y comenzó a pensar.

Amiga... amigos...

Estaba pensativo, no sabía que hacer.

Miro a su lado, inconforme de que nadie estuviera allí. ¿Cuál es la única manera de mantener a la persona que más amas a tu lado? Más importante, ¿Eso existe?

Si, realmente existe.

¿Saben como se llama esa unión?

_Amor..._

¿Saben que otro nombre tiene?

_Matrimonio..._

**Ohaio minna!**

**Espero les halla gustado el capítulo ;3**

**me pareció muy tierno (la última parte, la de Erza fue extraña O.o)**

**como sea~**

**Dejen un review si les gusto... a quien engaño, si lo odian y le tiran tomatazos dejen un review ewe!**

**a.a!**

**Yo se que quieren... vamos...dejen un review...**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**

**Cuidense, besos, y tomen mucha azucar .o.**

**Luly~**


	3. ¡Cambios de humor! (parte I)

***Siente la mirada asesina de Yuugiri a kilómetros* emm etto, mejor voy a actualizar o creo que me van a matar x_x**

**Va dos semanad sin actualizar mierda c:**

**Capítulo 3: ¡Cambios de humor! (parte I)**

Muy bien, como les decía, el embarazo es el mejor momento de una mujer...

—¡NATSUUUUUUUUU!—gritó desde su ventana la rubia, de un estómago con una ligera forma de su tercer mes.

Lo espero hasta contar a diez, luego de eso, cerró la ventana caprichosamente haciendo un puchero.

—¡LUCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!—se le escuchó gritar a un par de metros.

Cuando trató de entrar se golpeó contra la ventana.

Un duro golpe para un idiota de cabeza rosada. Y otro. Seguido de otro, por otro que le continuo.

Se negaba a entrar por la puerta.

Cansada de tanta estupidez seguida, abrió la ventana muy molesta gritando.

—¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR ESTUPIDO IDIOTA!—cerrándola nuevamente haciéndola rugir.

La cara de Natsu era una como de ''Dafuq''. Y lo digo literalmente, no de forma literaria, FÍSICA!

Trepó nuevamente y abrió a la fuerza, encontrando a Lucy en un rincón. El deprimente rincón.

—¿Ll-luce?—preguntó acercándose a ella.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Estoy perfecta!—dijo eso, para ir hacia la cocina.

«Creí que estaba enojada, o triste» pensó el Dragon Slayer, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo, mi querido Natsu?—¿Que le ocurría a Lucy?

—¿Qué?—preguntó aturdido y al punto del desmallo.

Ella tomo el cuchillo para cortar carne y lo clavó fuertemente contra la madera.

—Eres un estúpido—su aura le hizo temblar y quedar con la piel de gallina, pálida—.

Se acercó un par de pasos a él, con la vista nublada y tapada por su flequillo. Tembló.

—¡No me cambies por happy! TwT—gritó abrazando las piernas del peli-rosado inundando el departamento.

—¡Luce!—grito nadando en medio del cuarto semi-inundado.

—¡Natsuuuuuuuuuuu TwT!

¿La mejor forma de despegar a alguien de tí? Facil, dile algo bonito.

—Luce, eres como una rosa en invierno.

Levantó la vista y se paró frente a él.

—¿De qué color?

—Rojo.

—¿Qué día?

—¿Qué? .-.

—¿Qué día de invierno?

—¿Jueves?

—¿Por qué el jueves?

—...

—Odio los jueves.

—Un viernes.

—No gracias.

—¿Lunes?

—Odio los Lunes.

—¿Algún día que no odies?

—Jueves.

—...

—¿Qué parte de lunes no entiendes? -.-

Natsu saltó de la ventana agarrándose la cabeza y dando vueltas por el lugar. Rompio la ventana, pero antes de eso, dijo una cosa. Algo muy impotente... y poco extraño al mismo tiempo.

—¡BIPOLAAAAAR!

Cerró la ventana sin vidrios cansadamente.

—Mira quien lo dice, el hombre que se tira por una ventana.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El Dragon Slayer se recostó de manera pesada. Como plomo.

Sin dudar, escribió: ''Para fin de la bipolaridad: 164 días''

**FIN DEL CAP 3 !**

**Espero les halla gustado, me tarde pero bueno**

**hice esto medio a las apuradas pero de igual manera espero les guste ;D**

**deja un review o deja un review, elije c:**

**se despide!**

**De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE!**


End file.
